This invention relates to a speed control device for controlling the travelling speed of a small-sized vehicle such as a cultivator, snowmobile and leisure car.
In a small-sized vehicle of this type, a speed velocity is conventionally controlled by adjusting an amount of suction by means of, for example, a throttle valve. With such a vehicle no problem occurs during the normal travelling. Where, however, a travelling load is decreased as encountered with a fair wind and at the time of descending a hill, etc., there is such a risk that a vehicle speed will exceed a limit speed even when an accelerator pedal is released with the throttle valve closed.
The object of this invention is to provide a speed control device for a small-sized vehicle which is capable of controlling a small-sized vehicle at a predetermined speed corresponding in certain instances to pedal depression and irrespective of travelling load conditions such as road gradient, direction of wind and load weight.